


Finn Naked Leaking Bag

by GillyPerkyGoth



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, dub-con is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyPerkyGoth/pseuds/GillyPerkyGoth
Summary: The missing scene from The Last Jedi.  Y'know, between when Finn and Poe meet up again and when they appear before General Organa, both wearing Poe's clothes.





	Finn Naked Leaking Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I have a LOT of headcanons about who is sleeping with who, btw. I very much want to explore them but this is where we start! If you're wondering about said headcanons they include Finn/Rey/Poe, Finn/Phasma, and Ren/Hux.
> 
> WARNINGS: Mention of dubious consent between Finn and Phasma. D/S is mentioned but not explored.

 

“Finn, naked, leaking bag? You fry a chip?”

BB8 continued beeping until Poe looked up to see Finn wandering in a daze in a med-suit that was dripping bacta all over the ship's floor. He hopped out of his cockpit and rushed over to his friend.

“Finn!” He called as he slowed his pace.

Finn turned toward him and his confused expression dissolved into relief as Poe reached him.

“Finn, buddy! It's so good to see you!” Poe reached out and squeezed Finn's shoulder. “We need to get you dressed. Come on. You must have a thousand questions.”

“Where's Rey?” Apparently, only one.

“Let's get you into some clothes and then you can talk to the General.  She’s in a meeting now so we have some time to kill.” He gave Finn's shoulder another squeeze and slid his hand down the sleeve of the med-suit to where Finn's hand was poking out. He took Finn's hand and led him toward his quarters. Finn swallowed and nodded then waddled along beside him.

Poe swiped his ID at his room and the door wooshed open. He let go of Finn's hand and dashed in to pick up the few scattered items that betrayed his hurried morning. Finn squished into the room, occasional spurting bacta on the floor. BB8 rolled in behind him, siphoning the liquid off the floor as he made a chiding whir.

“It's fine, buddy. It's just bacta.” Poe assured him.

The door closed and Poe shoved his various dirty clothes in a corner and began opening drawers, pulling a shirt, pants, and undergarments for Finn to wear. Finn reached through the open closet door and fingered the sleeve of the jacket that hung there.

“This isn’t…?”

“I fixed it for you.  For when you woke up.”

Finn turned the jacket to the back where there was a new panel with a slightly different color leather.  The stitches were a little uneven, but they were solid.  Finn fingered the new seams and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

“Thank you. Sorry I ruined it.”

“It’s just got some more character, now.  Besides, you saved me, Finn.  Saved the Resistance.  It’s the least I could do.” Poe held out the small pile of clothes to Finn, “I think these will work.”

Finn took them and clasped them to his chest with his left forearm. He looked uncertain as he turned on the spot, his right arm fingering the med-suit in various places. Poe stepped forward and Finn looked back up at him from his task.

“I think it opens from the back. Can I help?”

“Please,” Finn set the pile of clothes on the bunk and turned his back to Poe.

Poe hit the button that unsealed the opening at the back and began to work the zipper that held it together.  Each inch of Finn’s skin he exposed had him blushing and he bit his lip. Dark pink skin puckered midway down Finn’s right shoulder blade and Poe’s blood turned cold.  Without thinking he ran a finger down the new skin of Finn’s scar.  

Finn shivered and sighed, his shoulders losing a little tension.  Poe licked his lips then leaned forward and gently kissed the top of Finn’s scar.  He lingered only a second and felt the rumble of Finn’s pleased moan on his lips.  His hands were suddenly on Finn’s shoulders, pushing the med suit down his biceps.  He drew his head up slowly, breathing hot air up Finn’s back and rested his chin on Finn’s right shoulder.

“Is this ok?” He whispered in Finn’s ear.

Finn took a half-step back, bringing his ass bumping into Poe’s groin with enough momentum to make Poe lose his balance.  Poe teetered slightly, grasping at Finn’s shoulders to steady himself and popping the back of the suit open entirely.  The only thing holding it closed was his crotch against Finn’s butt.

Finn leaned his head back on Poe’s left shoulder and turned his head, his breath was hot on Poe’s cheek. “Definitely.” He murmured and his lips brushed lightly against Poe’s skin.

Poe bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Finn, dragging his fingers across Finn’s chest.  Finn hummed his approval and Poe wondered if he’d been thinking about him as much as he’d been thinking about Finn.  He’d thought perhaps Rey had captured the ex-stormtrooper’s attention before he’d gotten the chance.  Or maybe she had, either way, Finn’s attention was definitely his right now.

Poe continued to explore Finn’s chest with his fingertips and buried his face in the crook of Finn’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in.  He kissed Finn’s neck and tasted salt.  He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue along Finn’s jaw and to his earlobe.  Finn shifted his weight and Poe pulled him tighter as he nibbled at his ear.

Finn stepped forward and Poe had a hard time not clinging to him.  Finn was struggling to get the med-suit cuffs over his hands.  Poe couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he watched Finn’s battle.

“Come on, man,” He pleaded in frustration.

“Hold on, buddy,” Poe murmured as he grabbed one of Finn’s wrists and worked the button that unsealed it, then he popped the closure.

Finn went to drop his wrist and give Poe the other, but Poe held it and pealed the cuff over Finn’s hand.  He brought Finn’s wrist to his lips and kissed his pulsepoint.  There was a sharp intake of breath and Poe looked up at him over his forearm and winked.  Suddenly, Finn’s lips were smashed against Poe’s and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.  Finn balled his fists in the back of Poe’s flight suit, holding tight.  Poe reached up and cupped Finn’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over his heated cheeks.  Finn drew back an inch, taking a shaky breath and loosening his grip so that his hands splayed across Poe’s lower back.  Poe gave him another quick peck and reached for his other wrist only to find it was already and undone.  Finn gave a sheepish smile as he slid it off his hand.  

The med-suit hung around Finn’s waist where it was sort of belted in place.  Poe slid his fingers along Finn’s skin where the suit draped at the waistband.  There were hard muscles all along his waist that Poe wanted to explore, so he took his time searching for the belt’s clasp.  He dipped his fingers less than an inch beneath the stiff material at Finn’s waist and traced the skin there.  Finn grunted impatiently and Poe chuckled at his needy expression.

“It’s almost like you want something,” Poe teased, letting his fingers slip just millimeters further under the waistband.

“You.  I want you.” Finn whined, actually whined, and Poe felt a thrill run through him.

He’d already been half-hard before, but hearring that Finn wanted him made his dick throb.  He stopped himself from tearing the med-suit to pieces and settled for finally unclasping the belt.  Turns out, Finn was not naked under the med-suit; he was in a pair of briefs.  The rest of the suit flopped to the floor in a soaking heap and BB8 whistled angrily.

“Take that back to medical, buddy?” Poe nudged the pile with his toe and the droid picked it up, dragging the crumpled suit behind him as he zipped out the door, irritated beeps echoing down the hall.

“Take your time!” Poe called as the door wooshed closed once more.

Finn licked his lips and moved to Poe, his outstretched hands circling Poe’s waist as Poe’s hands enclosed the sides of Finn’s face.  They kissed and stepped into each others’ space, bringing their torsos together.  It began as a simple kiss but quickly they both had open mouths as their heavy breaths panted out.  Poe tried to explore more of Finn’s exposed skin, both with his hands and mouth.  He ran his palms down Finn’s shoulders and back. Then dipped the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Finn’s briefs.  Finn was trying to do the same to Poe but was becoming more frustrated with the layer of fabric between the two of them.

Finn jerked away suddenly and Poe nearly had a panic-attack thinking he’d done something wrong when Finn began to unbuckle his belt.  He let Finn work the clasp and once it had opened Finn held both ends in either of his hands.

“Just toss it.” Poe said as he began to work the zipper.

He got distracted with the zipper as his undershirt seemed to be caught in the teeth.  He looked down to examine it and suddenly his ass was gripped firmly and yanked forward.  Finn held the ends of the belt tight and used them to crush his pelvis against Poe’s, stealing another kiss as he ground against the pilot.  Poe dropped the zipper and sunk his fingers into Finn’s shoulders, moaning against Finn’s lips.  Finn flipped his hands around the belt and pulled Poe tighter to him, grinding against him.

Finn broke the kiss and took a nip at Poe’s neck.  Poe squirmed and the feel of their dicks pressing together, even through fabric, made him gasp and pant with need.  Finn released the belt and it dropped to the floor with a clank.  Poe immediately missed the grasping at his ass, but Finn immediately took two big handfuls of each of Poe’s cheeks and bit at his neck.  Poe’s knees gave and Finn pressed him against the wall to keep him from falling.  His quaking legs spread and Finn slid between them, continuing his slow grinding against Poe’s dick.

With one hand, Poe began fiddling with the zipper again.  Three sharp jerks down and the pull finally made it passed the jam, exposing his undershirt.  Finn lifted and pulled Poe back on his feet, leaving a space between their torsos while Poe drew the zipper down.  This was a surprisingly hard thing to accomplish while Finn kneaded his ass and sucked and bit at his neck.  He kept dropping the pull and having to find it again or losing his balance partially zipping it back up.  

Poe shook a bit as Finn released his butt and stepped back.  The brilliant grin that Finn wore made Poe’s stomach do a little flip and he laughed nervously.  Finn continued to beam at him and reached out to gently pull the zipper down.  Poe watched it slide down his torso and to his crotch.  When it finally reached the end, Finn’s hand slipped into the open slit, his fingertips dragging over where Poe’s dick pressed against the front of his briefs.  Even slower than pulling the zipper down, Finn dragged his fingers up Poe’s dick and then his abdomen.  He caught the hem of Poe’s undershirt and let his fingers slide onto Poe’s naked belly.

Poe was entranced, unable to look away from the slow drag of Finn’s fingers up his torso.  He wanted to yell at Finn to hurry up, or squirm, or thrust against him, but he didn’t.  He held still and was rewarded with Finn stepping closer to him and his second hand joining the first in the slow crawl up his chest.  Poe felt the undershirt bunching up in the back as it was pulled up his torso, trapped beneath his flight suit.  

Finn was watching the slow reveal of Poe’s skin as he pulled the shirt up further.  He could feel Poe’s eyes on him and he smirked.  Finn’s hands reached Poe’s pecks and the undershirt was bunching across his chest.  He stopped and gave Poe’s pecks a squeeze, inciting a pleased grunt. He then dragged his thumbs across Poe’s hard nipples and was rewarded with a moan.  His mouth went suddenly dry.

Finn shoved his hands up Poe’s chest to his shoulders.  Poe yelped in surprise as he was shoved against the wall again and held firmly in place with his undershirt bunched over his lower jaw and mouth rather than around his throat.  Finn leaned in and planted a wet kiss on Poe’s exposed collarbone.  Poe made a muffled sound from behind his bunched undershirt.  Finn began to taste Poe’s skin, trailing wet kisses across his chest, taking the time to tease his nipples.  Poe was a panting mess within seconds, the undershirt wet where his mouth pressed against it.  Finn loosened his grip, letting the undershirt uncover Poe’s mouth.  He pressed in with another kiss and Poe whined when he drew away again.09

“It’s almost like you want something,” Finn chuckled.

“You, Finn.  I want you.” Poe’s voice was husky with need.

Finn pressed his body to Poe’s and pulled his hands from underneath Poe’s undershirt.  He pressed against Poe as he worked the flight suit over Poe’s shoulders and down his arms, his eyes locked on Poe’s.  Once he had the top of the flight suit off Poe’s shoulders, he pulled the undershirt up over his head and the rest of the flight suit fell around Poe’s calves where the tops of his boots began.

“How do you want me?” Finn  asked, slowly sliding down Poe’s body, never breaking eye contact.

Poe licked his lips, his mouth was so dry.  Just the barest croak issued from his throat and he tried to swallow.  Finn smiled wickedly from his slow descent down Poe’s body.  His hands reached the top of Poe’s briefs and there was the barest hesitation and Poe felt his head bob up and down, nodding.  Finn only smiled, dipped his fingertips into the waistband of the briefs before dragging down the outside on either side of his rock hard cock.  His head followed close on his hands’ tail but instead of skirting his dick, Finn paused in his slide and opened his mouth wide, hovering less than an inch over Poe’s dick.  He breathed a hot, wet breath that made Poe’s thighs tremble.  At the end of Finn’s exhale, Poe saw him extend his tongue out and he whimpered in anticipation.  There was a flicker of movement and Poe felt the lightest, quickest kiss on the head of his dick before Finn continue his slow plunge downwards.

“Finn!” Poe groaned, frustrated.

“You’ll have me,” Finn promised, “I just want you naked first.”

His hands reached the bottom of Poe’s briefs and gave a quick tug.  Poe smiled as Finn’s hands skimmed down his thighs, lightly brushing the hair.  Finn swirled his fingers around Finn’s knee caps then ducked his head and moved the pile of orange out of the way so he could access Poe’s boots.  He slipped the right one off first, and pulled each of Poe’s feet out of the pool of orange fabric.

Finn circled Poe’s ankles with his fingers began to slide his hands back up his calves, the barest drag of his nails on Poe’s skin.  Poe watched him, his breath coming in pants as he slowly worked his way up his trembling legs.  He paused at Poe’s knees and ran all of his fingernails over the caps, making Poe fight to stay standing.  Finn began to finger the bottom hem of his briefs, circling his thighs slowly.  

Finn leaned in close, his face inches from Poe’s aching dick, letting his hot breath wash over the bulge in Poe’s briefs as he swiped his hands up the back of Poe’s thighs under the fabric.  He grabbed Poe’s ass and pulled his pelvis to his face, opening his mouth and landing his tongue where Poe’s cock sat rigid in his briefs.  

“Finnnngh!” Poe moaned and his thighs shook with the effort of staying upright.

He felt Finn’s smile against his dick.  His tongue began to lav at the stretched fabric, tracing the length of him.  Finn’s hands squeezed his ass cheeks and dragged nails down them, distracting him temporarily from Finn’s tongue soaking through the front his briefs.  The fabric became slick and stuck to his dick and Finn began to blow cool air on him.  He groaned and shivered, whimpers escaping his too-dry throat as Finn switched between his hot tongue and cool breath.  

Just about when Poe couldn’t stand the barrier of his briefs any longer, Finn clamped onto the back of his briefs and pulled down sharply.  Poe’s dick caught on the waistband and was yanked down with it, then bobbed back up as Finn whipped them down his legs.  Poe made to lift his legs out of the briefs but Finn held him in place by his hips and took Poe’s dick in his mouth.  Poe gasped and slumped against the wall as Finn rolled his tongue around the head of his cock.  He made slow little circles, teasing that he might take him further into his mouth but never actually doing so.

Poe was so engrossed with the look and feel of Finn’s mouth on the head of his dick, he was a little surprised when Finn suddenly stood up.  Finn smiled at his confused expression and held up Poe’s briefs on a solitary finger.

“When did…?” Poe didn’t recall lifting his feet at all.  Finn winked at him and Poe couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, you’re good.”

Poe stepped forward and grabbed Finn’s hips, he dug his thumbs under the waistband of Finn’s briefs and pulled him close.  He kissed Finn while shimming his briefs down his hips.  He felt Finn’s dick spring free and he immediately ground against him, drawing a moan from Finn.

Poe drew back from the kiss and nuzzled Finn’s neck. “I’m naked,” He whispered, “I believe there was the promise of having you.”

Finn shivered. “Please, Poe.”

Poe kissed him once more and guided him backwards towards the bunk.  He slid Finn’s briefs quickly off before Finn’s ass hit the mattress and tossed them over his shoulder.  He drank in the sight of Finn spread eagle on _his_ bed, naked, his dick tilting to the side, pre-cum beading at the tip.  Poe licked his lips, hungry for every inch of Finn but not quite knowing where he wanted to start.  Finn cocked an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to just look,” He teased.

“Oh, I intend to do much more than look.” Poe assured him, “I just wasn’t prepared for how beautiful you are when you’re naked.” He blushed at how stupid that sounded.

Finn blushed too and shifted nervously, his cocky smile faltering. “Beautiful?” He murmured.

Poe smiled and bent over Finn, resting his hands on either side of Finn’s thighs.  “Beautiful,” He whispered and nipped at Finn’s neck playfully.

He saw Finn’s dick twitch from the bottom of his vision and drew his tongue over the same spot he’d nipped.  Finn sighed and buried his nose in Poe’s hair, the only part of him he could reach.  Poe brought his right knee up between Finn’s spread legs and pushed his left thigh further up so that his dick fell between his legs.  Poe sucked and bit at Finn’s neck, slowly pushing him back on the bed with his knee so that he was hovering over him.

Once Finn was on his back, Poe reached between his legs and cupped Finn’s balls, giving them a little tug that earned him a grunt.  He looked up to check on Finn and Finn’s eyes were intent on Poe, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he waited to see what Finn would do next.  Poe zeroed in on Finn’s left nipple and circled it with his tongue as he rolled his balls in his hand.  Finn gave a deep moan that Poe could feel reverberating through where his tongue teased Finn’s nipple.  

Poe skimmed up Finn’s balls and circled the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger as he paid equal attention to Finn’s other nipple with his tongue.  He swiped up Finn’s dick and spread the pre-cum down the head of Finn’s dick and gave a couple of long, slow strokes.  Finn groaned and panted, raising his feet up to the edge of the bed.  Poe took that as an invitation to circle Finn’s hole with his index finger, lightly trailing around the tight bud of muscle.  Finn scooted toward him enough to bump his finger hard up against his opening and Poe chuckled.

“So eager,” He murmured, “After you tortured me, too.  Tsk.”

“You started it!” Finn whined, wiggling his butt to gain more purchase on Poe’s finger.

Poe pulled his finger away and Finn gave a desperate, gasping noise in protest.  Poe smirked and shoved his index and middle finger against Finn’s bottom lip.  Finn immediately opened his mouth to let Poe slide his fingers in.  He sucked at them, his tongue rolling all around them to get them coated.  When Poe was satisfied, or rather when he couldn’t handle the teasing sensation any longer, he pulled them back out and Finn’s suction made a little pop.  He dropped his hand back down between Finn’s legs circled his hole with the spit-slick tip of his index finger.

Poe circled until his index finger was nearly dry, and Finn was writhing with impatience, before he slipped in his middle finger.  Finn moaned with relief as Poe slowly drew his finger in and crooked it, aiming for Finn’s prostate.  He gave another couple of slow strokes before he added his index finger.  Finn was panting, the hot burn filled him, his back arching in appreciation of the second finger.

“Can I keep you like this forever?” Poe asked, admiring the stretched line of Finn’s torso.

“I’ll bet you could,” Finn chuckled, sweat beading on his dark skin, “But I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I’m not bragging, but you’re going to have to take more than just two fingers before you’re ready for me.”

“Oh, man.  Yes, please!” Finn begged.

Poe began scissoring Finn’s hole open slowly and crooked both fingers towards his prostate at the end of each stroke.  Finn panted and grunted as Poe worked him open.  Poe reached over to where he had a bottle of lube under his pillow and popped the cap off.  Finn watched him hungrily, licking his lips as Poe drizzled the lube directly onto Finn’s hole.  Finn jumped at the cool contact of the lube and Poe plunged his two fingers in deeper making Finn gasp.  He worked the lube in and around Finn’s hole and once he had his ringer finger decently coated, he added it to the first two.  The stretch was almost too much for Finn at first, he felt tears jump to his eyes and he bit his lip, trying to keep them from falling.

“This isn’t too much for you, buddy?” Poe looked drew his fingers back, concerned.

“N-no!” Finn sat bolt upright, jamming Poe’s fingers back in and a couple tears escaped down his cheeks. “Please don’t stop!”

Poe laughed. “Okay, buddy.”

Poe gently kissed Finn and pushed him onto his back once more, making sure to keep his fingers inside.  Poe gave them a little wiggle and Finn squirmed and gasped.  He deepened the kiss as he pushed all the way into Finn, relishing the grunting moan that Finn exhaled.  Crooking his fingers towards Finn’s prostate, Poe bit and sucked at Finn’s lips, lapping at his mouth, begging him to open up for him.  Finn obliged, stretching to hold him as Poe scissored slowly in and out, teasing his prostate with every stroke.

Finn’s jaw hung open partially closing and his tongue searching, not really kissing as Poe took him apart.  Short gasps and deep grunts tumbled endlessly from Finn with the occasional “oh” thrown in.  Poe watched, ravenous for every noise, savouring the sweet sound of Finn falling to pieces.  He slipped his fingers out and backed off the bed.  He wavered a moment, drinking in the sight of Finn, legs spread eagle, dick straining against his belly, his hole slick and ready for him.  Finn’s eyes pleaded for him to return, but the only sound that came was a wistful moan.

Poe licked his lips and turned to one of the drawers in the wall and began rummaging through it.  Nothing.  He harrumphed his displeasure and turned to the closet.

“Two seconds, promise.” He said over his shoulder as he slipped into the tiny space that connected to the closet and held a small nook that served as a lavatory, with a pull-out sink and toilet combo under a medicine cabinet.

He flipped open the medicine cabinet and his eyes scanned the shelves till they finally came to what he sought.  He grabbed the box of sheaths and pulled out the sink, setting it on the little rim.  He quickly washed his hands, picked up the box and trotted back to the bed.  Finn waited patiently; he’d lain on his side, his head propped up on one hand while the other casually stroked his dick.  Poe nearly choked and dropped the box.  He fumbled it twice before recovering it and flipped the lid open grabbing the first sheath his fingers touched and dropping the rest, his eyes never leaving the glorious for of Finn on his bed.  He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it efficiently onto his dick.

Poe vaulted onto the bed, swinging his legs up, and landed straddling Finn’s hip.  Finn circled his arms around Poe’s waist and pulled him down for a kiss.  They spent a couple minutes grinding and kissing before Finn flipped onto his stomach and wriggled his ass against Poe’s dick.  Poe’s breath caught and he flopped onto Finn’s back so he could whisper in Finn’s ear.

“I want to see your face, if you don’t mind flipping over?” He nipped at Finn’s ear before sitting back up.

Finn rolled back over, a ridiculously large smile playing on his face as he drew up his knees.  Poe pushed under Finn’s knees and doubled him over while stealing another kiss.  He then drew back, sliding his hands down the backs of Finn’s thighs and cupped his ass, spreading his cheeks so he could see him properly.  He ran his thumbs around his rim, teasing while Finn squirmed.  He dug his thumbs into Finn’s taint and pushed up under his balls, drawing a pleading moan.  He then pulled his thumbs back down on either sides of Finn’s waiting hole and leaned forward so the tip of his cock pressed against his opening.

Finn bit his lip as he watched what Poe was doing over the plane of his stomach.  He tensed a moment in anticipation.  Poe gently stroked Finn’s face.

“Relax,” He whispered.

Once Finn had exhaled Poe began to slide in his slick and ready opening.  Poe faltered at Finn’s clenching tightness and fell forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of Finn’s torso.  He managed to keep from barreling inward and glanced back up at Finn and saw him watching, his eyes ravenous.  Finn sucked air through his teeth, anticipating, tensing.

Poe chuckled. “Relax, buddy.  I’ve got you.”

Finn took a deep breath through his nose and breathed slowly out through his mouth, Poe felt the tension dissipate and began to slide into Finn’s slick and ready opening.  He was hot and tight and the perfect fit as Poe glided into him at a glacial pace.  Finn made an exasperated noise and Poe looked back up at him.  His face was raw hunger as he bit his lip and stared down at Poe’s slow progress.  Poe laughed and Finn scowled at him.  Without warning, Finn’s hands snapped out and grabbed a hold of Poe’s ass.  Before he could stop him, Finn had pulled Poe’s hips forward and thrust up with his ass, making Poe gasp as he bottomed out.  Finn let out a low, pleased moan as Poe fell on top of him, his balance ruined.

“Finally!” Finn said in a raspy, desperate whisper.

Poe smiled down at Finn as he continued to cling to Poe’s ass.  He righted himself a bit, but Finn’s death grip kept him deeply seated.  He laughed as he struggled a bit and Finn threw his head back and laughed through a litany of, “No, no, no, don’t go.”  Poe began to work on a bit of a rhythm with his restricted movement, breaking through Finn’s protests and replacing them with incoherent gasps and grunts as he relentlessly gouged his prostate.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Poe promised and Finn’s grip loosened, allowing him to slide back farther.

Poe made sure not to pull out, but he did take a moment to tease Finn by getting very close.  He’d draw back almost all they way out and then Finn would grasp desperately at him and he’d slide slowly back.  He kept doing that until Finn was covered in sweat, panting and gasping and shaking.  Poe began to speed up his pace, angling to hit Finn’s prostate at the end of each thrust.  Finn groaned his appreciation, his head falling back as Poe worked up the rhythm.  Poe leaned forward and buried his nose in Finn’s neck, tasting the salt from his sweat.  Finn’s fingers dug into Poe’s hair, holding him firmly against his chest as Poe pushed hard into him.  

“You’re so beautiful like this!” Poe growled, possession dripping from every word.

Poe’s breathing started to become ragged and he began to sense his end so he slowed his pace and pulled back so he could see Finn clearly.  Finn’s fingers were slick with sweat and Poe’s hair slipped through them despite his scrabbling to hold on.  Finn gave a protesting groan and lifted himself onto his forearms, keeping Poe only inches away instead of the full foot.  Poe smiled and kissed him while he reached down between them and took Finn’s dick in his hand.  Finn gasped into Poe’s mouth as he stroked up and down.  Finn looked down to see Poe working him and their foreheads rested together as Poe resumed his thrusting, matching the pace of his strokes.

Sweat dripped from their skin, their foreheads sliding together as they moved, both watching Poe’s hand work Finn’s dick in a blur of movement.  Their mingled breath was hot and heavy and their grunts and moans became more urgent as Poe quickened his pace.  Poe found the sweet spot in his thrusts into Finn that made Finn give out a strained gurgle and he repeated the movement, but slower, adding a gentle twisting stroke on Finn’s dick.

“Poe!” Finn cried, crushing his forehead to Poe’s as he came in stripes across his stomach.

Poe was right on his heels, “Finn!” He shouted as his orgasm broke over him.

They lay frozen for several long moments, breathing hard.  Poe heard Finn start to giggle and opened his eyes to see Finn shiny with sweat, a ridiculous grin playing on his lips.  He began to laugh and Poe jumped, his dick too sensitive for the clenching muscles. He pulled back too quickly, lost his balance, and his dick popped out before he landed on his ass on the wrinkled sheets.  He couldn’t help but laugh with him, the belly laugh Finn had was infectious and Poe was dizzy with it.

After they’d laughed themselves breathless for a few minutes, Poe reached down and removed the sheath from his dick.  He tied a knot in the end and chucked it towards the closet where it landed with a splat.  He looked back at Finn who was still breathing hard, the occasional giggle escaping.  He was flushed and sweating and the most beautiful sight Poe had seen in some time.  Even more beautiful was when Finn crawled over to where Poe reclined against the wall and tucked under his arm, nestling in the crook of Poe’s right arm. Finn’s right arm curled around Poe’s stomach and hooked under his back and Poe gently ran his fingers up and down it.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed that,” Poe murmured as he pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead.

“Me too.” Finn agreed and kissed the skin of Poe’s peck that was closest to his lips.

Poe shivered. “I don’t know a lot about Stormtrooper upbringing but you seem familiar with physical intimacy.”

Finn considered the question, “We don’t typically experience much physical intimacy,” He hesitated, “But I’d been engaged in a sexual relationship with Phasma for some time before I defected.”

Poe choked. “ _Captain_ Phasma?!  Really?  Chrome-dome?” He looked down at Finn, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Finn laughed. “Yes, she liked to use me as her submissive.”

Poe’s blood turned cold, and he stopped stroking Finn’s arm, “Did you have a choice?”

Finn looked up at him, his eyes unreadable. “No.”

Poe swallowed, “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Finn.” He squeezed Finn with his arm and tentatively resumed his caress of Finn’s arm.

Finn shrugged. “It wasn’t all bad.  I even grew to enjoy our time together since it was the only physical touch I had with anyone.” He paused then added. “She was actually a good dominant, very tuned to my needs and conscious of what she could and couldn’t do to me.”

“Had you had a dom before?”

“No, but she was very bureaucratic in her training, wanted me to know everything about the dominant-submissive dynamic before she’d even touch me.”

Poe was baffled. “How old were you?”

Finn’s brow knit together. “I came under her command when I was 21, so about a year after before she deemed me ready.”

Poe nodded, trying to keep all of his questions from tumbling out all at once. “And you enjoy sex with women _and_ men?”

Finn smiled mischievously up at him, “I enjoy sex.  Man or woman has never made a difference to me as far as attraction, but you are the only other partner I’ve had besides Phasma.”

“Lucky me,” Poe grinned, “You’re the best sex I’ve had in ages!”

“What about you?  Do you have sex with women, too?”

“I’ve never been interested in sex with women,” Poe shrugged, “And it’s been a long time for me with anyone else.” He bit his lip, remembering his last partner.

“Have you ever been in a dominant-submissive relationship?”

“I’ve….experimented with it so I know the basics,” He smiled warmly, “Is that something you’d be interested in doing?”

Finn considered. “There were definitely parts of it I liked.  Maybe not all the time.  I’ve only ever been the submissive, I don’t know if I’d be a good dominant.” He looked up at Poe, concern written on his face, “Is that something you’d be interested in doing?”

Poe picked up Finn’s hand and pressed the back to his lips, “I’m always game to try anything,” He assured him, “Does that mean we’ll get to do this again?” He asked, hope filling his voice.

Finn squeezed his hand and rolled over so he was hovering over Poe.  He cupped his face and kissed him thoroughly, trying to convey just how sincere he was when he said, “Oh, yes, please!”


End file.
